Minha vida pela sua
by Madge Krux
Summary: Divirtam-se... mais uma fic!


**Fic 25: Minha vida pela sua.**

A paz reinava na casa, com exceção no quarto de Madge e de Roxton, que uma gritaria foi ouvida por toda a casa, ou melhor, por todo plateau.  
R: Por favor, seja sensata...  
M: O que??? Desde que Eloá nasceu não tenho nenhum tempo somente pra mim... e você???  
R: Não vem com essa não... sempre que precisava eu ficava com Eloá...  
M: Posso contar nos dedos quantas vezes foram!!!  
R: Você só sabe reclamar???  
M: Não... sei fazer muitas coisas e, uma delas é brigar!!!  
R: Não te entendo sabia... sempre te vejo sozinha arrumando suas coisas...  
M: É esse o problema... Eloá e Willian são os nossos filhos...  
R: Você está insinuando que não sei disso???  
M: Não quis dizer isso...  
R: Então o que quer dizer???  
M: Pela primeira vez na minha vida vejo que você está sendo mais egoísta do que eu!!!  
R: Do que está falando???  
M: Será que não percebeu que Nanda, Finn e qualquer outro não tem obrigação de sempre cuidar de Eloá e Willian!!! Enquanto que nos divertimos com nossas coisas...  
R: Não estou te reconhecendo...  
M: Eu mudei muito... agora eu sei a importância de ter responsabilidades e ter que cumpri-las... ao menos uma vez sei que estamos errados quanto a nossa responsabilidade como pais!!!  
Roxton ficara boquiaberto. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Será que está era a Madge com quem ele havia se apaixonado. Roxton estava confuso, porém sabia que tudo o que falava era verdade.  
R: Bom, não sei o que dizer...  
M: Principalmente por Nanda... tem quatro filhos para cuidar... não precisa mais de dois né!!!  
R: Tem razão...

Na sala, os outros estavam curiosos pra saber o que estava acontecendo no quarto.  
Finn: O que será que está acontecendo???  
Nanda: Vai saber... mas em briga de marido e mulher ninguém mete a colher!!!  
C: Não vou ficar aqui parado... a ciência me espera!!!  
Todos riram.  
Madge e Roxton chegaram à sala.  
Eloá: O que foi mamãe???  
M: O que???  
V: Ainda pergunta???  
R: Só estávamos conversando...

N: Não parecia...  
Madge fuzilou-o com o olhar.  
M: Eloá... Willian???  
Willian: Que foi???  
Eloá olhou curiosa para o pai.  
R: Bom que tal fazermos um passeio???  
John e Madge adoraram a idéia.  
M: Como uma família...  
R: Somente eu, Madge e vocês dois...  
John: Eu também quero ir...  
Madge: Eu também...  
Nanda: Crianças??? Outro dia faremos este passeio ok???  
John e Madge entristeceram e foram para o quarto, sendo seguidos por Arthur.  
Nanda: Não liguem... só estão chateados por não poderem ir!!!  
V: Daqui a pouco eles esquecem...  
M: E ai???  
Eloá: Que dia nós vamos???  
R: Pensamos em sair amanhã cedo...  
Willian: Ebaaaa....  
M: Então está combinado!!!

O dia passou tranqüilo, Arthur, John e Madge ainda estavam chateados.  
Andry: Que aconteceu com vocês???  
John: Queremos passear...  
Madge: Mamãe não deixou...  
Andry: Bom, aqui é meio complicado... estamos no meio da selva, cheia de animais perigosos...  
Arthur: Passeia conosco, Tio Andry???  
Andry pensou um pouco.  
Andry: Posso contar-lhes uma história???  
Os três balançaram positivamente a cabeça.  
Andry: A vida é cheia de perigos, às vezes temos de nos privar de certas coisas para poder continuar vivendo... uma dessas coisas é o plateau... a selva é cheio de mistérios que ninguém conhece por isso evitar andar por lá é melhor... entendo que estejam chateados, ou melhor, entediados por não terem nada para fazer, porém seria suicídio sair por lá sozinhos!!! Tem de ser muito corajoso ou tolo para fazer o que estou dizendo...

Os três ficaram espantados com tudo o que ouviram de Andry.  
Arthur: Mas, então porque tio Rox, tia Madge, Eloá e Willian vão???  
Andry: Para sairmos assim temos de estar preparados e, se possível com mais de uma pessoa adulta!!!  
Madge: Bom, eles são quatro...  
Andry: Sendo que duas adultas, não são???  
Eles abaixaram a cabeça.  
Andry: Prometo que qualquer dia desses vamos fazer este passeio que tanto querem ok??? Mas por enquanto vão brincar...  
John, Madge e Arthur melhoram suas caras e foram brincar.  
Nanda estava com os pequenos, amamentando.  
Andry: Oi meu amor...  
Nanda: Onde você estava???  
Andry: Conversando com as crianças...  
Nanda: Como elas estão???  
Andry: Estão melhores... conversei com eles...  
Nanda: Fico chateada de ter que fazer isso, mas era o único jeito!!!  
Andry: Eu sei... eles entendem... mas, bem que podíamos fazer um passeio mesmo, hein???  
Nanda: Mas, assim??? Agora???  
Andry: Sim... mas podíamos ir todos!!! Um piquenique... o que acha???  
Nanda pensou um pouco.  
Nanda: Mas eles estão tão pequenos...  
Andry: Elas vão adorar...  
Nanda: Temos de falar então com os outros...  
Andry: Pode deixar que isso eu faço...  
Nanda riu.  
Nanda: Vem aqui...  
Andry chegou pertinho dela e a beijou. Um beijo calmo, tranqüilo, mas apaixonado. Rachel não gostou nenhum pouco disso e chorou.  
Nanda: Que foi??? Papai ta judiando de você???  
Andry: O que??? Agora sobra pra mim né!!!  
Nanda abafou um risinho.  
Edward acordou chorando de fome.  
Andry: Ah... que pecado... mamãe ta deixando você com fome??? Mamãe ruim...  
Nanda: Nem vem viu... eu sou somente uma!!!  
Andry: Eu sei... você é uma excelente mãe!!!  
Nanda olhou para ele.  
Nanda: Até que você está se saindo bem como pai!!!  
Andry: Como assim???  
Nanda continuou ninando Rachel e fingiu nem escutar Andry.  
Andry: Ta vendo como são as coisas... eu faço um elogio e o que ganho??? O desprezo... total desprezo!!!  
Nanda: Ta com ciúmes... papai ta com ciúmes de vocês!!!  
Andry: Não to não...  
Nanda: Que pecado... agora arrumei mais um menino para cuidar!!!

Andry ficou totalmente confuso.  
Andry: Não entendi!!!  
Nanda: Criança é assim mesmo... demora a entender... tem que explicar nos mínimos detalhes!!!  
Andry fez beicinho.  
Andry: Ah é... então me explica!!!  
Nanda riu.  
Nanda: O meu Deus... só me faltava essa!!!  
Andry: Por isso que eu te amo sabia???  
Nanda: Por eu cuidar de você???  
Andry: Não... por você querer cuidar de todos... você tem um coração de ouro!!!  
Nanda: Obrigada... só faço o que meu coração me pede!!!  
Andry: Só não vai me trair ok???  
Nanda: Seu bobinho... só se for com eles!!!  
Nanda ficou observando os dois deitados olhando para eles.  
Andry: Tenho a família mais maravilhosa do mundo!!! O que eu podia querer mais???  
Nanda com o olhar desafiador.  
Andry: O que você está querendo???  
Nanda: Meu coração está pedindo um beijo...  
Andry: Seu coração???  
Nanda abafou um risinho.  
(Bom o resto não precisa nem contar né.).

A manhã chegou rápido e com os primeiros raios de sol, Roxton acordara já se preparando para o passeio.  
M: Já amanheceu???  
R: Ninguém mandou ficar até tarde acordada...  
M: Engraçadinho...  
Eloá chegou toda animada, junto com o Willian.  
Eloá: Anda mamãe... levanta!!!  
Willian: Mama... acoda!!!  
R: Escuta seus filhos...  
M: Da um tempo...  
Eloá: Rápido...  
M: Até parece que a selva vai fugir...  
R: Temos de aproveitar o sol!!!

Willian começou a puxar Madge, querendo fazer com que ela levantasse.  
M: Ta bom... vocês venceram!!!  
Madge acordou meio sonolenta. Diferentemente de Eloá e Willian.  
R: Vai ser divertido!!!  
M: Não gosto quando você fala isso!!!  
R: Por quê???  
M: Você sabe...  
R: Não vai acontecer nada!!!  
Depois de um tempo finalmente saíram para o passeio. Eloá e Willian estavam super animados, Roxton também, Madge nem tanto.

Nanda: Bom dia...  
Andry: Bom dia, meu amor...  
V: Dormiram bem???  
Nanda: Aham... Madge e os outros já foram???  
Finn: Saíram bem cedo...  
N: Até estranhei, devido a Madge...  
Todos riram.

John: Que dia vamos fazer o nosso passeio hein???  
Finn: Vamos passear também???  
Andry: Estava com esta idéia...  
V: Ótimo...  
Nanda: Pensamos em fazer um piquenique...  
N: Podemos ir ao lago!!!  
C: Boa idéia...  
Madge: Agora???  
Nanda: Não... hoje já não da mais!!!  
V: Vamos amanhã bem cedo!!!  
C: Está combinado!!!  
John e Madge ficaram extremamente felizes.

Na manhã seguinte estavam todos já caminhando pela selva. John e Madge super animados.  
Nanda: Andem junto conosco...  
Ned estava com Arthur, Verônica com Edward, Challenger com John, Andry com Madge e Nanda com Rachel. Acharam mais fácil, cada um ter a responsabilidade com uma criança, já que para Nanda ficaria complicado.  
N: Thu... ta gostando???  
Arthur: Sim papai... mas, quando vamos chegar???  
V: Pra que foi perguntar hein???  
N: Eu lá ia saber...  
Depois de muita caminhada, enfim chegaram ao lago.  
Madge: Até que enfim chegamos...  
John: Posso nadar mamãe???  
Nanda: Calma... tem que ir algum adulto com vocês!!!  
Andry: Eu cuido deles!!!  
Nanda: Obedeça ele...  
Challenger, Ned e Verônica ajudaram na arrumação do piquenique. Nanda sentou-se com Rachel e tirou-lhe as poucas roupas que vestia, Verônica fez o mesmo com Edward a pedido de Nanda.  
Arthur e Ned já estavam na água, brincando com John, Madge, Andry e Finn, que foi a primeira a pular na água.  
V: Você é uma mulher de sorte... olha como o Andry gosta de John e de Madge...  
Nanda: Sabe... antes de conhecê-lo eu pensava que o meu destino era ficar sozinha... você sabe né... com dois filhos pra criar fica um pouco mais difícil arrumar um companheiro...  
V: Tem razão... apesar de que pra você não seria tanto, por ser tão maravilhosa como é!!!  
Nanda: Obrigada...  
C: Posso entrar na conversa também???  
As duas riram.  
V: Estamos falando do jeito com que o Andry cuida de John e de Madge...  
C: Não é atoa... são filhos dele!!!  
Nanda: Não de sangue...  
C: O que isso importa???  
V: O que importa é o que ele sente em relação a eles!!!  
C: As crianças o adoram e, já o considera como pai!!!  
Nanda: Como sabe disso???  
V: Vivem o chamando de pai... será que não percebeu???  
Nanda: Não... é sério???

C: Você não vê o quanto ele brinca, ou melhor, fica com eles???  
Nanda: Isso eu sei... até parece que prefere ficar com eles a ficar com os pequenos...  
V: Isso não é verdade...  
C: John e Madge são fascinados por ele... e adoram ficar conversando e escutando as histórias que ele conta!!!  
Neste momento, Edward resmungou.  
Nanda: Que foi???  
Minutos depois começou a chorar.  
Nanda: O que aconteceu??? Vem cá com a mamãe...  
Nanda o pegou, colocando Rachel deitada sobre o forro que tinha aberto.  
V: Deve estar com fome...  
Nanda: Sempre estão...  
Finn: Vocês não vêm nadar não???  
V: Daqui a pouco...  
Andry: Vem meu amor... eles vão adorar!!!  
Nanda: Ainda tá cedo... eles estão muito novos pra entrar na água fria!!!  
C: Nanda tem razão...  
Nanda: Podem ir nadar... eu cuido deles!!!  
C: Dispenso... prefiro ficar aqui lhe fazendo companhia!!!  
Nanda: Obrigada...  
Dentro de poucos minutos Verônica juntou-se aos outros. Brincaram por um bom tempo. Rachel e Edward estavam adorando a brisa fresca da selva. John, Madge e Arthur estavam extremamente agitados.

Em outro local, Roxton, Madge e as crianças acampavam em uma sombra.  
R: O que há com vocês???  
M: Não é nada...  
Eloá: Porque não podemos brincar???  
R: Aqui é muito perigoso...  
Willian: Quero voltar pra casa!!!  
As crianças não pareciam nada felizes com o passeio, Roxton não sabia o que falar, nem o que fazer pra poder animá-los.  
R: Não entendo vocês... devíamos estar nos divertindo!!!  
M: Tem razão... mas eles são crianças... precisam de espaço pra correr...  
R: Eu sei... mas, podemos nos divertir do nosso jeito!!!  
Eloá: Desculpa papai... mas queremos voltar!!!  
Willian olhou envergonhado para Roxton.  
M: Agora eu entendo que não se trata de erro nosso... são escolhas deles!!!  
R: Não entendi...  
M: Somos ótimos pais... o problema é que são crianças...  
R: Você está me deixando mais confuso ainda!!!  
M: Criança precisa de brincar... mas só tem graça se for com mais crianças!!!  
Roxton começou a entender.  
R: Bom... já que você querem voltar...

M: Não fique assim... adorei essa sua idéia!!!  
Eloá: Te amo papai...  
Willian: Eu também...  
R: Bom que tal passarmos no lago???  
M: Boa idéia...  
Willian: Obaaa...  
Eloá: Então vamos logo...  
Caminharam depressa, estavam ansiosos pra chegar ao lago.  
Porém, um bando de canibais os cercaram.  
Willian e Eloá começaram a chorar.  
R: Fiquem perto de mim...  
Madge começou a gritar por socorro. Nanda, apesar de estar um pouco distante ouvira um ruído vindo de algum lugar na mata.  
Nanda: Você ouviu isso???  
C: Ouviu o que??? Não ouvi nada!!!  
Parecia que Nanda estava sentido o perigo.  
Nanda: Chall cuida dos dois...  
C: Mas...  
Nem deu tempo. Nanda já estava longe.  
C: Pessoal...  
Os outros viraram para Chall.  
V: O que houve???  
C: Eu não sei... Nanda ouviu alguma coisa e saiu correndo floresta adentro!!!  
N: Finn fique com o Chall e com as crianças...  
Finn: Mas... quero ajudar!!!  
V: Ajudará ficando aqui...  
John: Eu também quero ajudar...  
Andry: Então ajude cuidando dos outros ok???  
Ned, Verônica e Andry correram mata adentro atrás de Nanda.  
M: Roxton faça alguma coisa...  
R: O que quer que eu faça???  
M: Qualquer coisa que nos tire dessa enrascada!!!  
R: Aceito sugestões...  
Os canibais começaram a chegar mais perto deles, Madge e Roxton tentavam proteger as crianças, que não paravam de chorar.  
Roxton tirou a espingarda e começou a atirar nos canibais, porém estavam em bastante número. Roxton atirando de um lado e Madge atirando de outro, porém estavam cada vez mais perto deles.  
Eloá: Cuidado...  
Eloá empurrou Willian para que ele não se machucasse. A flecha acertou de raspão seu braço, que começou a sair sangue. Willian chorou mais ainda pelo susto que havia levado.  
M: Está tudo acabado...  
R: Não vou desistir...  
Nanda: E nem deve!!!  
Nanda chegou atirando em vários canibais.  
R: Graças a Deus...  
M: De onde você veio???  
Nanda: O que isso importa agora???  
Willian: Mamãe???  
M: Fica perto do seu pai...  
R: Eloá???  
Eloá: Estou sangrando...  
M: O que houve???  
R: Madge??? Fique com as crianças...

M: Mas...  
Nanda: Faça o que ele pediu...  
Madge abaixou perto das crianças protegendo-as.  
R: Atrás de você!!!  
Mas antes que ela pudesse se virar uma flecha atravessou-lhe o abdômen.  
R: Nãoooooooooo...  
M: Nanda???  
Andry e os outros chegaram, a ponto de ver Nanda caindo devagar.  
Andry: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...  
Andry com sua fúria saiu atirando em todos canibais que ele via, sem nenhuma piedade.  
Verônica chegou perto dela, segurando sua cabeça.  
V: Por favor... agüente firme!!!  
Andry: Não me deixe!!!  
Foram às pressas para a casa da árvore.  
Verônica e Madge, juntamente com as crianças foram até o lago buscar os outros.  
Finn: O que aconteceu???  
V: Temos de ser rápidos... precisamos de você Chall!!!  
C: Ouvimos tiros...  
M: Nanda está ferida... precisa de cuidados médicos urgente!!!  
John: Mamãe???  
Madge começou a chorar. Caminharam apressados pela selva.  
Já na casa da árvore, Roxton e Ned tentavam ajuda-la de alguma forma, estacando o sangue, que não parava de fluir.  
R: Agüenta... você é forte!!!  
Alguns minutos depois, Chall chegou correndo até o laboratório e voltando, indo em direção ao quarto, onde Nanda se encontrava.  
N: Faça alguma coisa Chall...  
C: Agora é comigo... preciso que fiquem com os pequenos e com as crianças...  
Ned e Roxton já iam saindo.  
C: Mais uma coisa... preciso de Verônica e rápido!!!  
Ned correu até a sala.  
N: Verônica... Chall está lhe chamando!!!  
Verônica foi até o quarto, onde permaneceu ajudando Chall no que ele precisasse.  
Andry estava totalmente desnorteado, não sabia o que fazer, não sabia nem o que pensar.  
Finn: Ela vai sair dessa!!!  
M: Ela já passou por coisas piores!!!  
Ficaram todos apreensivos e pedindo para que Nanda ficasse bem.

A noite chegou logo, uma sombra misteriosa pairava sobre o teto da casa da árvore.

Andry estava sem lugar, queria ficar com Nanda, mas tinha medo.  
John: Papai... a mamãe vai ficar bem???  
Era a milésima vez que as crianças faziam essa pergunta, Andry não sabia mais o que responder.  
Andry: Espero que sim...  
Madge começou a chorar, vendo a indiferença com que Andry pronunciou estas palavras.  
Andry: Está tudo bem... ela vai ficar bem!!!  
John: Você tem certeza???  
Andry: Sim... agora vão ajudar a cuidar de seus irmãos!!!  
John e Madge foram até onde seus irmãos estavam.  
John: Não se preocupem... mamãe vai ficar bem!!!  
Madge: Por enquanto, vamos cuidar de vocês!!!  
Verônica e os outros vendo aquela cena.  
V: Eles são muito fofos...  
Finn: Nanda é uma excelente mãe...  
N: Isso eu não duvido nem um pouco!!!  
Edward e Rachel começaram a chorar. Estavam com fome.  
R: O que faremos agora???  
Verônica preparou leite que Nanda havia tirado, mas não quiseram.  
N: Eles querem é Nanda...  
Finn: E agora???  
C: Vamos torcer pra ela acordar logo...

No quarto.  
M: Acorda... não faz assim comigo... preciso de você... todos nós precisamos principalmente seus filhos... se estiver me escutando, não desista... lute, faça tudo o que for possível para permanecer viva!!!  
Madge chorava a cada palavra que falava. Não sabia mais o que fazer, nem o que falar. Seu coração estava em pedaços. Não era a primeira vez que passara por isso, mas era diferente. A sensação de perder sua irmã a afetava de uma forma imensurável, que a fazia agir sem pensar.  
Foram as horas mais longas da vida de todos os moradores da casa da árvore. Edward e Rachel já não tinham fôlego de tanto que choravam. John e Madge estavam em silêncio. Andry já não tinha mais lágrimas, que já haviam secado de tanto chorar. Os outros aguardavam ansiosos.

Finn: Não agüento mais...  
V: Não é só você... todos nós estamos assim!!!  
R: Eu queria ficar com Madge!!!  
Eloá: Até quando ficaremos aqui sem fazer nada, mamãe???  
Willian: Não agüento mais...  
N: Eles têm razão... temos de fazer alguma coisa!!!  
Andry: O que???  
N: Sei lá... qualquer coisa!!!  
R: Estamos todos preocupados, mas temos de fazer algo pra comer...  
C: Além de outras coisas que tem pra serem feitas...  
V: Tem razão...  
Arthur: To com sono...  
V: Acho que vou levar as crianças para descansarem um pouco...  
Andry: Eu ajudo...  
Andry e Verônica levaram as crianças para um quarto, onde ficaram até elas pegarem no sono. Edward e Rachel foram os últimos a dormirem, já que estavam com fome.

Na cozinha, Finn, Ned, Roxton e Challenger tentavam preparar algo para comerem.  
N: Porque sempre tem que ser assim hein???  
Finn: Sempre quando estamos tranqüilos, acontece alguma coisa para atrapalhar...  
Andry: É a vida... e o que chamamos de obstáculos!!!  
R: Não podemos simplesmente nos livrar deles???  
V: Não é tão fácil assim...  
C: Senão a vida se tornaria um tédio...  
Finn: Não entendi...  
V: Não podemos prever se somente coisas boas vão acontecer, temos de saber lidar com situações, às vezes desagradáveis, porém que nos fazem crescer...  
Finn: Como???  
V: Se tem uma coisa que aprendi é que temos tudo o que precisamos para viver, porém a vida nos impõe certas coisas e situações, no qual achamos não estar preparados, porém durante toda a nossa caminhada aprendemos e crescemos a ponto de saber lidar com qualquer situação que lhe for imposta!!!  
R: Tem razão...  
C: A vida é a nossa melhor escola...  
N: Há certas coisas que só aprendemos na prática!!!  
Continuaram fazendo o jantar.

No quarto.  
Madge havia adormecido com a cabeça ao lado da cama onde Nanda estava.  
Nanda aos poucos foi acordando, percebendo Madge ao seu lado. Ficara velando o seu sono.  
Nanda (em pensamento): Nossa como eu gostaria de me parecer com ela!!!  
Madge acordara assustada.  
Nanda: O que foi???  
M: Nanda???  
Nanda: Sou eu...  
M: Graças a Deus você acordou...  
Nanda: Você queria que eu dormisse até quando???  
Madge a abraçou forte, voltava a chorar.  
Nanda: O que está acontecendo com você, hein???  
M: Comigo??? Você nos deixou bastante preocupados!!!  
Nanda estava confusa. Não lembrava do que acontecera.  
Nanda: Bom, me desculpe... (em pensamento) – Será que dormi tanto assim???  
M: Agora está tudo bem???  
Nanda: Sim... porque não estaria???  
M: Acho que preciso refrescar sua memória...  
Nanda levantou a sobrancelha. Tentou levantar, mas parou sentindo uma forte dor em seu abdômen.  
Nanda: O que aconteceu comigo???  
M: Você foi ferida... não se lembra???  
Nanda: Achei que tivesse sido apenas um sonho!!!  
M: Um sonho??? Você quer dizer um pesadelo!!!  
Elas riram. A conversa durou quase a noite inteira.

Pela manhã, Madge deu as boas novas aos outros aventureiros, que ficaram aliviados e felizes.  
Algumas horas depois, Nanda já havia alimentado Edward e Rachel, que estavam todos satisfeitos, de barriguinhas cheias, distribuindo sorrisos.  
John e Madge também já haviam ficado com Nanda por quase toda a manhã. Arthur passou a tarde inteira conversando e brincando com Nanda, que ainda permanecia de repouso.  
Arthur: Ganhei de novo...  
Nanda: Assim não vale...  
Arthur ria.  
Nanda: Você é muito esperto!!!  
E Nanda começava a fazer cosquinhas nele, que ria ainda mais.

Andry cuidava dos pequenos, pelo menos tentava.  
Andry: Não sei como Nanda consegue cuidar desses dois sozinha...  
V: Homem nunca da conta de nada!!!  
Ned e Roxton se sentiram ofendidos.  
R: Também não precisa exagerar...  
Finn: Ela só está falando a verdade!!!  
N: Damos conta de muitas coisas sim, ta bom???  
V: Não acredito...  
Andry: Podemos provar que damos conta...  
V: Quero só ver...  
M: O que estão falando???  
Finn: Um desafio...  
M: De que tipo???  
V: Vamos ver se os homens são capazes de fazer o que fazemos!!!  
M: Essa eu pago pra ver...  
Nanda: Eu também...  
Nanda havia chegado e ouvido boa parte da conversa.  
Andry: Você devia estar na cama...  
M: Tentando mudar de assunto!!!  
R: O que está insinuando???  
V: Então ta... assim que Nanda melhorar, vocês vão ficar responsáveis pelas crianças e pela casa...  
N: Vocês estão querendo nos transformar em escravos???  
Elas riram.  
Finn: Ta querendo desistir???  
Andry: Ninguém falou isso!!!  
Nanda: Então, está combinado...  
R: Peraí... toda a casa???  
V: Não... é só uma parte...  
M: A outra fica suja!!!  
R: Só fiz uma humilde pergunta... não precisa ofender!!!  
Nanda, Madge, Verônica e Finn saíram rindo da cara deles.  
N: Não sei não...  
R: Acho que não foi uma boa idéia!!!  
Andry: Estamos ferrados...  
Permaneceram um pouco em silêncio.  
Andry: Alguém poderia me ajudar a trocar a frauda desses dois???  
Quando ele olhou já estava sozinho.  
Andry: Que ótimo... espero que não sobre pra mim!!!  
Edward e Rachel riram, pareciam entender o que Andry falava.  
Andry: E ainda por cima, sou motivo de risadas, até pra bebês de três meses!!!

A tranqüilidade voltou a reinar na casa da árvore, Nanda estava se recuperando rápido e, estava ansiosa pra ver como os rapazes iam se sair no desafio. Verônica, Finn e Madge também não viam o dia pra eles começarem, mas também por ansiarem um tempo somente para elas. Já com os rapazes, a ansiedade era pra nunca chegar ao dia combinado. Sabiam que não davam conta nem da metade dos serviços que as mulheres faziam todos os dias, mas não queriam dar o braço a torcer, por isso permaneceram calados e nervosos.

Enfim, as coisas voltaram ao normal. O que será que vai acontecer??? E os rapazes??? Será que estão prontos para mais este desafio??? O que será que os aguarda??? Veremos nos próximos episódios de

"THE LOST WORLD".

Fim...


End file.
